Save You Tonight
by mel-antonella
Summary: Cassie has had some troubles in the past; drugs, alcohol, anorexia and even cutting. Her life has been a living hell since her father ran off with some woman and left her alone with her drunk mother. But everything suddenly changes after she meets Louis..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE –**

**Cassie's P.O.V**

It was New Year's eve and I was having, by far, the shittiest day ever. First I found out that my two year boyfriend was cheating on me with some random bimbo for the past six months and then I had to endure my mother's cries over some new dickhead boyfriend had. It seemed every new one she got was just as much of an asshole then the last one.

_Seriously just fuck my life_ I said to myself while I lay in my bed. This is just bullshit, I need to get out of here. Eyeing my cellphone I picked it up and texted Emily.

_**Em, get me the fuck out of here. Let's go get drunk or something, tell the boys to bring the goodies. I'm not going to spend my New Year's in this shit hole. -Cassie.**_

I threw the phone beside me and let out a sigh as I heard the front door slam and yelling coming from downstairs. Dude was probably high again… _ass. _My phone beeped, it was Em.

_**Be ready in fifteen minutes girl, don't forget the IDs. Wear something sexy, we're going downtown tonight - Em**_

_God I fucking love this girl_. I got up and walked to my closet, grabbed my slim black dress with the opened back, my favorite heels and decorated myself with necklaces and bracelets to hide the scars on my wrists. My short black hair clashed perfectly with my dark eye shadow that made my grey-blue eyes stand out like sparkling stars.

As I went to my drawer I fumbled with some socks in which I had hid the IDs and put them into my mini leather bag. Looking out the window I noticed a car parked two houses away from mine that at the sight of my head started making flashes with the head lights. I smiled to my self and climbed out of the window, it was harder than other times do to the fact that I could barely open my legs with the dress but managed to get down the tiles without making a sound.

Emily was looking stunning in her shiny black tights that made her perfect bum stick out nicely and a short shirt that made visible her belly piercing.

"Damn woman stop being so hot" I said hugging her. She laughed and handed me a beer.

"Not looking too bad yourself Ceecee" she replied winking.

We hopped in the car and drove for about an our until we reached downtown, it sucked living in the suburbs. The boys were already inside the bar when we entered it with drinks in our hands.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind" Em said to AJ as she grabbed the drink from his hand. I sat down beside her and looked around the place. There was certainly less amount of people than usual but today seemed to be pure guys, and not bad looking at all. Tonight I didn't care about anything.

"So, how's Oliver Cee?" Mike asked laughing.

"Probably screwing that slut you have for a girlfriend, oh wait ex girlfriend right or did you forgive the little bitch?" I replied nastily.

"Yeah, fuck you too dear" he said lifting a beer at me.

The night went on without any mention of Oliver, _cheating bastard._ Instead I spent the night dancing and teasing every guy that stepped in my way. It was priceless seeing the looks on their faces when I pressed my ass to their crotch, most of them went hard, I just laughed. The only thing that was bothering my spectacular night was the often blue eyes looking straight at me from the bar. He had short hair, spiked at the back, with a stripped shirt and some red jeans that remained me slightly of a sailor.

Every time I got got close to the bar he would just stare at me. After a while I got really pissed and walked up to him, putting on my most seductive face, the guy was hot there was no denying it.

"Hey there gorgeous" I whispered into his ear. "Wanna dance?"

"Not really…" he replied in an off voice.

"Well then can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine with my ginger ale"

_What the hell is wrong with this dude, he stares at me all night and now he acts all… uninterested _I thought.

"Fine, suit yourself" I said coldly and sat down next to him on the bar, ordering some more beer. The bar tender handed me my drink and I began to take huge gulps, the alcohol spreading through out my body. All the time, the guy was looking at me.

"Dude, do I have something on my face or what?" I snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked away.

After a while he spoke a little more gently than before.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" he asked. I choked on my beer and looked at him.

"And you give a fuck because….?"

"Nothing, just wondering. You seem pretty young, that's all" he said. _I wasn't even that young, come on I was 17. _

"I'm old enough not be in bed at 3.45 in the morning if that's what your wondering" I finished my drink at left the empty bottle on the counter. As I got up I felt dizzy and light headed, thick red curls were coming my way.

"Cee, will you stop drinking already?" Emily said as I ordered another beer. "It was fun at first come on just stop it" she said grabbing my hand. The bracelet slipped on my tiny wrists and the scars were now visible, the guy stared down at them, then at me with a concerned look on his face.

I dropped fast to the floor trying to find the bracelet but as I fell, everything went black and I was suddenly falling into nothing. The last thing I heard was Emily screaming and someone catching me.

**Louis P.O.V**

I kissed Jess good bye as I left to enjoy New Year's Eve at a bar downtown where I'd be meeting the boys. It was the first one we were spending together so we thought we could make it a special one, after all it was my bachelor party. Jess and I were going to get married, some say we were too young but I honestly believe she's the one.

The bar was filled with the usual perverts stalking the minor girls who seemed to get through. There was one that really caught my eye, she looked so familiar. The girl she entered the bar also, those red curls were unmistakable. I shoved them out of my mind as I came across the boys.

It was madness, I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl with the short black hair, although she seemed to be super young, _I knew her._ Then it hit me, her eyes met mine at some point, this girl use to go to school with me. She use to have long blonde hair and was a freshman when I was already in my senior year, the girl with the red curls was just a year younger then me. What were they doing together? I remember Emily being part of the bad crowd, Cassie use to be so innocent. Yet she looked so… grown up.

"Hey there gorgeous" Cassie whispered into my ear. "Wanna dance?"

I couldn't, she was teasing me. She had been teasing all those men all night, besides I was engaged.

"Not really…" I said trying not to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Well then can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine with my ginger ale" I lied.

"Fine suit yourself" she said coldly and sat down next to me. Her face was so perfect, the way she sipped her drink made me go crazy but still she wasn't suppose to be here. I interrogated her and she snapped. Emily appeared trying to stop Cassie from having the second drink she ordered, her bracelet slipped revealing some scars. _Shit._

Before I knew it she had dropped to the floor but I saw her close her eyes and leapt to catch her. Emily was screaming at me.

"Louis, shit" she said, _well at least she recognized me._

"We need to get her out of here, she might go in coma with all she drank tonight. Come on" I said lifting Cassie's little body into my arms. Emily hesitated but followed me outside. The boys were so drunk surely they wouldn't even notice I was gone. We drove to the nearest hospital where they set up a room and had her checked.

"Well, she's out of danger. Most of the alcohol seemed to have left her body but I think it would be best to keep her overnight" Doctor Mirfield said looking over her shoulder to Cassie's fragile state. "Being that she's a minor we need to inform her parents. Do you have their numbers?"

Emily shifted a bit and shook her head, I barely knew the girl so I did the same. The doctor looked at us as if we were lying, which I suspected Emily was doing, but left without another word. I turned to look at her but she just avoided my eyes.

"We _should_ call her parents Em"

"No, shut up Louis. Her mother doesn't even know she was out today, you don't know what could happen if she finds out Cassie's like this"

"Yeah, you know let's just wait until she wakes up and see's her daughter's missing" I said coldly.

Her green eyes met mine, I could see defeat in them and she grabbed her cellphone. There was some fighting with the person at the other side, Emily stone-faced and motionless, I heard her hang up but stayed observing the hall. It was full of doctors and nurses running around with patients, some seemed really ill others sat with no expression on their chairs.

At 5 o'clock, Cassie's mother stormed into the hospital, screaming at some nurses to see her daughter. She pushed Emily and me aside as she entered the room, giving us nasty looks and stood beside her daughter's bed. She grabbed her hand and tears started dropping from her eyes. I took this as my moment to leave so I nodded at Emily and left the room, not even wanting to look back at the screaming that was going on behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO –

Cassie's P.O.V

There was some screaming going on somewhere near me, two female voices. _Fuck me_I thought as I recognized my mom's deep voice and Emily's high pitched one. _Well so much for having a good New Year's, where the hell was I anyways?_ I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. My head was killing me, all I could remember were some worried blue eyes and then all black. _Did I faint or something_? Suddenly I felt light headed again and I was gone.

I woke up to find myself in a white room; my mother was sleeping in the chair next to the window, there was a disgusting smell of medicine in the air and from the light that was entering the room it seemed it was past mid-day. I tried to get up in a sitting position but my head just pounded even harder.

"Son of a bitch, aaaargh" I let out and covered my mouth not wanting to wake up my mom. The door opened and a woman in white robes came in, surprised to see me awake.

"Well it seems that your better" she smiled.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled.

"Your friend Emily and Louis brought you here last night" she began, _who was Louis?_"They said they'll stop by today to see how you're doing"

"Oh right, thank you" I said. "When will I be going home?"

Her eyes shifted before looking at me and with a smile wider than before she said "Well we'll see about that"

Nodding I fell back into my pillow and looked at the ceiling, something was wrong but she wasn't telling me I could tell. Living 17 years of my life with my mom made me an expert of when someone was messing with me. I just ignored it for the time being at wished Emily would show up but as soon as I had thought that there was knock on the door. Doctor Mirfield opened to greet a stranger and my mom woke up. There were footsteps coming into the room but I was just looking into the hatred in my mother's eyes, disappointment, _what a shocker._

"Hello Mrs. Hunter, I don't know if you recognize me from last night. I'm Louis Tomlinson" a voice said. I turned to find the familiar blue eyes from the night before. My mom took one look at him, then at me and left the room.

"Isn't she a charmer" he said taking my mom's seat beside the window. He was looking tired yet his childish face was intact.

"You should see her in a bad mood" I responded. "Don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing" he said raising an eyebrow. "Sorry for worrying about your health, just wanted to help"

"I don't need your help"

"No? Fine, just remember that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now" he stopped, his eyes flicked to my wrists. "How long has it been?"

Ignoring the last question I tried to sit up again, biting my lip to keep me from swearing again. Louis was still looking at me, waiting for an answer that he was never going to receive.

Louis P.O.V

It was amazing to see that even after I had almost saved herself from being in a fucking coma, she's was still being so bitchy. Although I knew I had touched a nerve when I asked about the scars, they seemed so fresh. It was a shame that a beautiful girl like her would do such a thing. She wasn't looking at me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Doctor Mirfield came in once again, I never even noticed her leave, this time with a more serious expression on her face. She sat down on Cassie's bed and held out her hand. Cassie looked confused but stretched out her own, she winced as the doctor removed some of her bracelets.

"Your mom told me you have a certain… problem with drugs and" she held her arm up. "This" she said. Something wasn't right. "Listen Cassie we thought it would be best if you spent some weeks in an institution where they can help you out"

Cassie's eyes opened wide and anger spread across her face. She pulled her arm away from the doctor and looked at me like it was my freaking fault. I got up and walked to the door, I didn't want to be there. Emily appeared in the corner, obviously surprised that I was there.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" I advised her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cassie's mom wants to put her in rehab"

"That fucking bitch" Emily said angrily. "She's just looking for an excuse to get rid of her. Move Lou, I need to talk to her"

She shoved me against the wall and sped up to her best friend's room.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

_What was this fuckery? Me in fucking rehab?_ I stared at the doctor in anger. I wasn't going to no fucking institution.

"I'm not going" I said slowly, trying to calm down.

"Actually Cassie, it's already been done. Your mom signed the papers and will be moving you tomorrow" Doctor Mirfield said sternly.

"NO, I'M NOT FUCKING GOING" I shouted.

Emily opened the room, her face had no expression. She walked in slowly, shaking slightly. The only thing I could do was look into her eyes and I knew she understood everything. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to fucking throw something across the room. This was happening, no.

"I swear I'm gonna find that bitch and kill her" Em said once Doctor Mirfield had left. "She has no right, she can't even call herself your mother. Cee, I'm gonna do the best I can to get you out of there"

"Just leave it Em. Don't do nothing stupid" I said bitterly. My life was over. "Can you please leave? I want to be alone" I asked her. She nodded, got up and smiled.

"Love you Cee"

"Love you too Em"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-

Two weeks later.

Cassie's P.O.V.

Rehab turned out be as shitty as I would have imagined. It had been two weeks and I was already sick of them all. Sick of the meetings, sick out the check ups, sick of being treated like I was a fucking mental person. Some kids in here were really messed up, I didn't deserve to be here, I didn't.

The only reason I hadn't killed anyone yet was thanks to two girls I had made friends with; one of them was Matilda, she was the shortest of little threesome with long dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She, like me was there because of drug abuse. Her boyfriend had found her passed out in the bathtub one night and her parents had decide to lock her up in this hell. Then there was Elizabeth, she was a quiet 14 year old kid. Nobody really knew why she was there, the doctors would never tell but we suspected by her yellowish complexing and the fact that she was nowhere near a mirror that it had to do with some eating disorder.

We were known as the rebels because we would sneak out when the security guys weren't looking and go for a smoke near the lake. Sometimes Matilda would beat up some other loser that was bothering us, other times I would play pranks on patients and doctors just for the fun of watching them scream.

Two weeks, two fucking weeks and no one had come to visit me yet. We weren't allowed cellphones and I was betting Emily didn't want to show up because she was afraid they'd do her too. Neither AJ or Mike appeared, not even my mother. _Maybe she thought I was already dead, might have used up my bedroom to hide her empty bottles_. I felt like a loner, I would sit and watch everyone get visitors and spend time with people from the outside, people who actually gave a crap about what was going on with them.

Until one afternoon Elizabeth came running my way.

"Cee there's this really hot guy looking for you" she said, her baby face sweating from the sprint. "He said he's an old friend and- oh there! That's him!"

Elizabeth pointed to a figure not far from where we were. _Louis_. He had flowers in one hand and a smile on his perfect face. Normally I wouldn't have been this happy to see a guy I barely met but there he was, looking like a sailor, yet again. He came closer.

"Hello" he said sitting on the bench beside me. "I hope this isn't too much". He handed me the flowers, they smelt great.

"You know I'm in rehab, I'm not dead or anything" I said.

"Same shit, different pile. How's that going?" Louis asked. "When are you out?"

I sighed. "I guess it's going great, minus the fact that they're constantly watching my every move, not letting me near the bar. I can't even pick up a twig that they're already thinking I want to cut myself". Me and my sarcasm should definitely get married. He laughed. "I suppose in another two weeks. Depends if I stick to what Saint fucking Peter tells me what to do"

Peter was our head specialist, he was the one that evaluated you to see if you were fit to go home or stay another month. We usually visited him once a week just so he could see our progess.

"I hope your behaving and not acting like the fine rebel you are"

"Haha what? Me a rebel? You've got the wrong person I think" we both laughed. I hadn't laughed in so long, at least not like this.

Louis P.O.V

I don't know if it was the fact that she wasn't wearing any make up or that she was dressed like a normal person but she looked even prettier than before. She had that innocent look on her face I remembered from years back and her laugh, her laugh was so catchy.

It had been two weeks, two weeks since I had last seen her. In this two weeks things had changed alot. Jess and I were no longer together, it seemed that I was falling for Cassie and the fact that I couldn't get her out of my head made me call off the whole thing. At first it was a lot of crying and regret, then came acceptance. My new goal was to get Cassie out of there.

"There's something I still don't get" Cassue said after a long afternoon together. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care about me? Nobody does. I'm a disaster, a helpless piece of shit"

Tears seemed to fill her eyes as she choked on the last sentence, she looked away clearly not wanting to show me her weakness.

"Because" I said lifting up her chin so our eyes met. "I want to save you. I know I can, if you let me"

"Save me from what? Godzilla?" she laughed.

"Save you from yourself" I responded. She looked straight at me, this time serious. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when no words came out. Her short hair swayed as she shook her head.

"No one can save me Louis" she finally whispered.

I watched her get up and leave. I must have sat there a good while because one of the nurses came to kick me out screaming that the visiting hours were over.

As I drove my way home, I kept repeating her words in my head. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I was certain that with a little help would manage it. She wasn't going to spend her life coming in and out of that place.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR –

Cassie's P.O.V

"Cassandra Hunter" a voice said. _Shit, it's Peter._ Three days had past since my encounter with Louis, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean it was strange because he wasn't really my type._Maybe that why I like so much._I would normally go for the tough skater kid, the one that had piercings and tattoos and would smoke along with me, like Oliver for instance. Even though I knew I should be really pissed off for what he did but I couldn't.

"Cassie wake up!" Matilda said nudging me in the ribs. "Go, Peter's calling you"

"Right Peter… right" I said and walked to the tiny office. It was smaller compared to the others; it had a single desk which was filled with papers and files probably about all the patients, three chairs and a single window in which you could see the lake. His walls were filled with diplomas and mentions and some pictures of what I guessed was his family.

"Sit" Peter ordered pointing at a chair. I did what I was asked and placed my hands over my now crossed legs. There was a moment of awkward silence where he shuffled through the papers, apparently looking for something.

"So Cassie" he finally said looking up at me. "I've heard that you've been making a lot of progress in past few days". His eyes were so gentle yet there was something intimidating in them.

"Well it seems that the only way to get the f-" I cut off. "To get out of here is actually going by the rules. So I've decide to give it a try"

Peter laughed, finally giving me a nasty smirk. "Very good. Did you figure that out by yourself?"

"Surprisingly yes" I said cooly returning the same nasty smirk. His face went cold, he cleared his throat and continued speaking as if that had never happened.

"I called you here because I think that in a week's time you'll probably be out of here". I opened my eyes in shock, I wasn't suppose to leave for another two weeks. It was very suspicious, _oh come on you're getting out of here Cassie!_ "All you need to do is behave. Can you do that or is that too hard for you?"

"I think I can manage Dr. P" I replied. "Is that all?" I asked innocently.

Peter looked at me, there was something more but whatever it was he wasn't going to tell me.

"No, you may go back to Ms. Gold" he said nodding to the door. I got up and left the room, still thinking about what had just happened.

Matilda was on the far side of the room talking to some guy, she was twirling her hair in her hand and giggling stupidly which meant she was flirting with him, I smiled and kept on going until I reached my room but it was already opened. Someone had gone in or worse, someone was in there. Walking more slowly I peered in… a guy was sitting on my bed looking through my diary. But this wasn't some random guy. His short blonde hair and tattooed arms were familiar, he looked up as I stared at him through the doorway not wanting to believe my eyes.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" he gave me a twisted smile.

"Oliver" I breathed. I was stunned, shocked, surprise. _Tell me this is a joke, tell me this is a fucking joke._"Wh-? How did-?" I couldn't speak.

"Well I always knew how to leave you speechless" he said, with the twisted smile still on his face and winked, looking at me up and down. "Damn, you're still hot"

"OLIVER. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I practically shouted. "HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

Oliver got up and walked up to me, I gave a step back as his face passed through my neck. "And you still smell so good". He grabbed me from the back and kissed me, I tried to push him off but he was too strong.

"Get off her you cheating son of a bitch" Emily's voice said. Oliver let go of me and started laughing.

"Fuck off sis" he said.

"No, you fuck off Oliver. I told you to stay in the fucking car" her voice was tense, and with one fierce look Oliver let go of me and pushed me on the wall.

"I'll be back for you Cassie, remember" he whispered and walked away.

Emily was looking at me with a 'I'm so sorry look' on her face. I walked shaking to my bed and started crying. She sat beside me and hugged me hard leaving me to cry onto her chest.

After I had calmed down, she explained that Oliver had followed her there after she had accidentally let slip where I was. I lied saying that it was ok and whatever. It was really good to have her close again. She was the only one that truly understood me. I told her about Louis' visit and how awkwardly sweet he was to me.

"I heard he left his fiancee a couple of days ago" she told me. "Jess was a wreck, poor thing but she's over it now. I think she's going out with AJ". Em looked at me, "He's a good guy Cassie, I know him. You should trust him"

"I'll try. It's not easy you kn-" I stopped. There was some screaming going on from outside. Elizabeth knocked on my door.

"Cassie, come with me" she said. "NOW!"

We ran as fast as we could, the screaming getting louder. In the entrance there was some fitting going on. Before Emily or Elizabeth could stop me I was running at the two guys. Oliver and Louis were beating each other, punching every bit of there opponent they could reach. Louis was losing big time.

"STOP IT. STOP IT" I yelled.

Louis P.O.V

I parked my car and looked at the rearview mirror fixing my hair. It had been three days since the lovely afternoon Cassie and I had spent so I thought it would be nice to and visit her today but my eye caught sight of a Emily's car and a guy sitting in the back.

He was looking everywhere impatiently and finally got off, it was Oliver. He and I use to be good friends at school but he had this crazy look in his eye that scared me a little so I didn't even bother to say hi to him and watched him go inside. I followed almost immediately.

It was scary the way he was holding her against the wall and then _he kissed her_. My heart sank, I felt cold hands on my shoulder. Emiliy.

"Louis are you doing h-?" she began asking but once she saw what was going on she ran. "Get off her you cheating son of a bitch" Emily said sharply.

Oliver let go of Cassie and saw him leave them. I followed him to the entrance, anger swelling in my insides. Once we were outside I grabbed his shoulder from behind, turned him around and felt my fist against his jawline. He shouted in surprise and fell to the ground, and started laughing when he saw me. I stood over him with my fist up ready to strike again but he was faster and kicked me in the stomach. Before I could even hit the floor Oliver grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"You really have no idea who you're messing with Louis" he said, still laughing. "Stay away from Cassie" I spat at him. He let me go and I fell hard on my face. All I could hear was his laughing as he kept on kicking me… not far away a girl was yelling at us to stop. Cassie dropped to the floor beside me and held on to my back putting a hand in front of Oliver.

"Stop it you cunt, just leave" I heard her say coldly. I couldn't catch what he had said, doctors where running up to us to see if I was injured.

They carried me inside and lay me on a bed, my ribs were killing me, it was kind of hard to breath but I had Cassie beside me all the time. Her face was white in fear but calm. She handed me a glass of water.

"You really shouldn't have done that, it was really stupid" she said quietly, looking at her shoes and fiddling with her sleeves.

"He threatened you" I said not looking at her either.

"But still. Don't get on Oliver's bad side Lou. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me" Cassie said this time looking at me straight in the eye. "He's… not a good person"

"I'm not scared of him Cassie" I said, her blue-grey eyes seemed truly worried. She shook her head, walking closer to the bed and sitting on the ledge. She touched my hair, then my face… Her face really close to mine.

"I'm not saying you should. Just promise me you'll be careful and won't go looking for him. I can take care of myself" she whispered.

She was close, too close to let the opportunity pass. I grabbed her from the neck and made our lips meet. Her soft lips on mine…

It lasted a while until she broke apart and looked at me, shocked at what had just happened. _Crap I shouldn't have done that_.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. She put her fingers on my lips and closed her eyes.

Cassie's P.O.V

Louis was kissing me. I wasn't sure how to react to this sudden show of affection, all I could do was kiss him back. My body went numb for a few seconds and then I tilted my head back, parting from his soft lips.

"I'm sorry" Louis said quickly but I just put a finger over his mouth and closed my eyes. I wanted to keep that memory in my head.

When I opened them up again I could see his worried eyes still looking at me and I smiled gently.

"It's ok Louis. There's nothing to apologize for" I assured him. There was a knock on the door; Peter was standing there clearly bored with the whole situation.

"Ms. Hunter it's late. You should get back to your room before curfew" he said sternly. I wasn't going to leave Louis there so I acted like I hadn't heard him. "Cassandra leave, now"

This time I looked straight at him with the best poker face I could manage and left the room. He closed the door behind me making it impossible for me to hear what was going on. I walked slowly back to my room where Matilda and Elizabeth were waiting for me, both sitting on my bed and chatting. They at me anxiously.

"Tell us everything Cee" Matilda said as I sat beside them, grabbing my pillow so I had something to hug.

I retold them everything that had happened and explained who Oliver was. Their faces went from excitement to horror and when I finally reached the part about the kiss they started laughing and exchanged kissy faces at each other. I laughed along, blushing slightly and covering up my face with the pillow. Right there I felt different, I felt like a normal girl with normal friends just gossiping around as if we were at some slumber party. It was strange because I hadn't felt like that for years, I missed it.

"We should go" Elizabeth pointed out after a while looking at the clock on my night table. "Love you Cee!"

"Yeah, see you later babe" Matilda said hugging me. "Love you"

"I love you both" I said blowing kisses at them. I threw myself backwards onto the other pillow I had and stared at the ceiling. Closing my eyes after a while, I fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-

A week later

"Rise and shine" Matilda croaked as she moved the curtains from my window. "Come on I did not wake up early just to see you spend your last day here sleeping"

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. Matilda shook me and when she saw that I wasn't going to budge she threw herself on top of me.

"Oh my god Matilda! What the hell?" I shouted at her as she laughed. I pushed her to the floor and got up, remembering to kick her softly before helping her up. It was my last day in this good for nothing hell hole, thank god.

Changing quickly I followed her into the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. It was only me and her this time; Elizabeth had got out two days earlier, leaving us alone. It killed me knowing that Matilda had another week there without me. We ate happily and went for a walk before she accompanied me to my last check-up. After that we remained talking in the lobby, watching people come and go.

"I'm gonna miss you girl" I said to her.

"Aw me too Cee" she said, her blue eyes watering slightly. "I guess we'll see each other on the other side right? Oh look Emily's here!" She was pointing to the entrance door where the familiar red curls were emerging.

Emily had a huge smile on her face and waved in my direction as she walked up to the front desk. I took one last good look at Matilda and hugged her hard. She really had been my salvation in there.

"Ready to go?" Emily asked once I had said my goodbyes. "I've signed everything, your a free bitch baby! High five to that!"

I laughed and gave her a high five. I knew she was really excited that we'ed be living together, so was I. My mom had let known that I wasn't allowed back home so Em filed some papers and now she was my guardian. Maybe things were going to be a bit better now.

Louis P.O.V

*ring*

"Yeah?"

"_Louis? It's Emily"_

"Emily! What's wrong?"

"_Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that Cassie's out today"_

"Oh that's good"

"_Yeah, she's going to be staying at my place"_

"Aha… ok"

"_Uh, ok. Bye"_

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and threw it on the bed. Images of my conversation with Peter came to my head; he said that I needed to help her. Of course I was going to help her. I was the only one that really wanted to. Cassie had so much potential and I wasn't just going to sit back and watch her waste her life.

_Later that day_

My heart was speeding as I made my way up to Emily's apartment; why was I so nervous? What was it about her Cassie that made me just… lose my mind. Sure she was beautiful, no one could deny that but there was something else. Maybe it was the way she crinkled her nose when she didn't like something, the way her big blue eyes made their way all over my face or maybe it was just that feeling of total numbness I felt around her. She just made everything else seem less important, like all that mattered was the two of us.

We hadn't spoken since the day I kissed her, I could still remember her face; surprised yet somewhat pleased. That gave me hope. Parking in the on the empty streets below I looked into my mirror and sighed. _Well Louis, just get your ass up there and let things flow._ I made my way up the flight of stairs until I finally found the one I was looking for. The building had only 7 floors and all of them just one flat, Emily lived on the sixth. Knocking I felt my mind begin to spin as a soft voice came from inside.

"Who is it?"

It was Cassie's voice, I recognized it.

"Er, it's Louis. Louis Tomlinson?"

"It's Louis!" I heard a hiss, there was a thud and a laugh came from the inside. Then another yell and the sudden sound of keys trying to unlock the door, there was still a little laughter coming from inside. I smirked to myself a little as the door opened and I met Cassie's angelic face looking at me with a smile. She had her hair up, which was a first, and she was wearing tight rolled up jeans, a sweater and boots. No make-up, no fancy dresses, just her.

"Uh do you want to come in?" Cassie asked as I realized I had stayed in one spot because of my little daydream.

"Yeah thanks" I said walking inside, she locked the door carefully behind her and met up with me in the living room where Emily was sitting with her feet up on the coffee table. She had a small devilish smile on her face which I assumed was the result of all the laughter I had heard before.

"Hey there Lou, we weren't expecting you" Emily said with a wink. She sipped on her drink and looked at her watch. "You know I've got to get going, lots of things to do. So I'll leave you two alone to talk. Oh and Cassie remember to be careful with… _that_"

The last word was a bit emphasised indicating, what I supposed was a code between them. Cassie rolled up beside and nodded. "Don't worry Em, I'm going to be ok" she said. Smiling slightly to herself she tugged at my arm and jerked her head to a door behind us. "See you soon girl, don't forget to bring chocolate on the way back"

"Will do, bye guys. Have fun, but not too much"

And with that Emily got up and left, grabbing her handbag and coat before heading out the door. We walked to the kitchen where Cassie offered me something to drink, I said coffee would be just fine so she turned around, her back facing mine, and began preparing the mixture. There was an awkward silence in the room but in my head words kept popping out and the urge to grab and kiss her again was swelling up inside me.

When she finally turned around she smiled weakly; there were little tears in her eyes. I was confused, I wanted to know what was wrong but I didn't want to seem pushy so I gave her time. We drank the dark liquid, it was delicious; my body was suddenly filled with a warm pleasure. From time to time, Cassie observed me from behind her cup and every time she did I would look straight into her eyes. I knew she knew what I was thinking.

Cassie's P.O.V

The longer our eyes stayed glued to each other, the more I felt I had to jump on the counter and just throw myself onto him. _Damn he's just so cute._ Louis had been on my mind since the day of the kiss. I just kept replaying that scene in my head over and over and over again. Emily had told me to give the guy a chance, but I was afraid. Yes he was the kindest and sweetest boy I had ever met, maybe that's what made me so… uneasy about being with him. Nobody was nice to just because they liked me, nobody liked me. Then again my lack of confidence had always brought me more trouble than anything else.

Louis eyes started to wonder around what was visible of my body, lingering on the light fabric of my sweater. I coughed slightly and his gaze met mine once again. He grinned showing perfectly white teeth. _Hold yourself Cas, just take it easy… wait no. Fuck that._I put down my cup on the counter and walked to his side, his hand caught my face and my lips found his. Suddenly that hand started falling slowly until it landed on my waist, the other hand followed. My hands met as I pulled them over his neck and started brushing his perfect hair. He pulled me in closer and kissed me passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Louis P.O.V

The soft smell of her perfume, the gentle touch of her pale skin, the way her body curled next to me, her fingers sliding up and down gently on my bare chest, her warm breath on my neck, her hair falling over her face and her eyes looking straight into mine. She smiled, turning around and lifting her body a little off the bed, resting her head on her hands. I could see every scar, every bruise, every trace of her past marked on her skin, but she was still beautiful. Cassie was beautiful and at that moment I knew she was the one. I didn't care about what she had done yesterday or the day before or a year before all that mattered to me was now, tomorrow and my future with her.

Somewhere below the door slammed hard. Cassie looked up alert and watched the bedroom door. Heavy footsteps were climbing the stairs and there was another loud bang. She got up and locked the door, searching for her phone.

"Shit" she muttered as another bang echoed in the hall.

"It must be Emily, maybe she's in a bad mood" I said to her. I remembered Emily's anger attacks in school, nobody could control her. She would scream and throw whatever she had in her hands at someone.

"No…" Cassie said. "That's not Em- FUCK!"

Her phone started ringing, she started pressing all the buttons to shut it up but it was too late. The footsteps had stopped and now a shadow was forming through the bottom part of the door. I got up and pulled up my pants. Cassie was looking terrified as someone began to knock loudly. Then suddenly the door swung open and my eyes fell on the guy with the 9mm gun in his hand.

"Oh" he said with a devilish chuckle. "Well isn't this a wonderful sight"

Oliver was looking at the both of us clearly amused of what was going on. His eyes darted to Cassie who was half naked, stone faced and gripping her phone tightly, then to me; he looked at me up and down and then to the all the clothes that lay forgotten on the floor. He took one step inside and I took a step closer to Cassie.

"No, no pretty boy. You stay over there" Oliver said pointing the gun at the bed. "This little slut and I are going to have some fun, aren't we babe?". His fingers traced alongside her tiny figure and began kissing her collarbone. Cassie stayed motionless, tears coming from her closed eyes. "Reckon you're up for one more round? I really miss making you scream"

"P-p-please Oliv-ver… don't" she cried. She looked at me, she was scared. "I'll d-do anything, j-just let him go. P-PLEASE"

Cassie's P.O.V

This wasn't happening, not now. I could see Louis clenching his fist and jaw as Oliver's heavy breathing reached my breasts. Tears fell hard into his face. He couldn't do anything. I didn't want him to do anything; the mere thought of him getting hurt because of me was killing me inside. I begged Oliver to let him go but he wouldn't budge. The twisted smile was once again in his face as he looked straight into my eyes as he spoke.

"No Cassie, let him watch. It's going to be a lot of fun" he said laughing then he whispered in my ear, "I told you I'd come back for you, and I ain't leaving her without you"

The nightmare went on; no words could describe Louis' face as Oliver bit and kissed every single part of my body. He was teasing him. Letting him know who was in control. It sickened me; I felt the urge to kick him right in the nuts as he pressed his body into mine. I closed my mouth shut as his tongue fought to get inside my mouth.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"_Cassie, open up! It's Emily. Cassie! Louis!"_

Oliver stopped what he was doing and looked at me, then at my phone.

"You little bitch" he spat and punched me, sending me to the floor spitting out blood. My hands stopped my face from getting even more damaged but my phone didn't meet the same fate. The name 'Emily' was still on the screen when Oliver crushed it with his foot. Louis' had moved from the bed and was walking my way. "Don't even think about it"

"_Oliver this is the police. Step out immediately with her hands above your head"_

"Well this gets more fun by the minute" he said. He kicked me. I was trying to crawl away from him but the minute he looked down her caught hold of my hair and lifted me off my feet.

"Leave her alone!" Louis yelled red in the face. "Take me instead"

"N-no Louis. St-st-ay there" I said as blood still spilled from my mouth.

"Yeah, you know what. I'm taking him instead. Come on, hands on your head'n walk in front of me. Slowly" Oliver said. He threw me on the bed where Louis caught me and put me down gently. He kissed my forehead and left smiling. "You stay there"

I looked at him and spat at the floor. He laughed and left the room locking the door behind him. I got up and tried to force it but it was useless, I was weak. Pulling on a shirt and wiping the blood that was left in my mouth I put my ear onto the door. I heard a lot of yelling.

"_Now Oliver please, put the gun down and walk to us slowly"_

"_Like sit I'm gonna put down my gun you fucking piece of shit. No, this time I'm not the one that's going to lose"_

"_Oliver stop being such a dumbass and leave Louis alone"_

"_Make me sis"_

"_Oliver I'll say it one more time. Put down the gun and walk slowly towards us. Let him go"_

"_I SAY FUCK YOU ALL"_

There was a single gunshot. The noise ringed in my ears and I started crying and yelling, pulling on the door's handle. Footsteps ran up the stairs and started calling out my name. I recognized Emily's and the other man. What happened to Louis? What happened to Oliver?

"I'm here, over here Em" I shouted.

"Stand back Cassie" a rough voice said. I did what I was told and covered myself from the sudden pieces of wood flying everywhere. Before I could even close my eyes someone was hugging me and crying into my shoulder. Emily's red curls obscured my vision completely but I didn't care, I hugged her back tightly shedding a couple of my own tears.

"Where's Louis?"

Those were the first words to escape my mouth when we parted. She looked into my eyes and shook her head. It seemed the bullet had hit Oliver but not before passing through Louis. They had both fallen. They were both gone.

"No, Emily. No. No. NO! Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me this a fucking joke"

"Cassie please just calm down"

"NO. NO. OH GOD. HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

I shook with rage. How could she possibly ask me to calm down? I wasn't going to fucking calm down. My mind was everywhere. There was an inexplicable pain in my heart that made me go out of breath. Tears after tears flooded my face. Emily held on to me as I cried and screamed into her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN – Epilogue

A long time ago a boy who I barely knew appeared in my life. He helped me go through one of the most difficult phases of my teenage years. I was a mess, a loser, a nobody. A girl whose life ambition was to screw every boy she hooked up with, smoke and inject of all the drugs and drink hoping her pain would somehow disappear. A girl whose mother was never home and when she was would beat her, a girl who would slit her wrists and thighs just to make her feel better. I can still remember the pleasure I felt every time the cold blade passed along my tight skin. But it seemed like he didn't care.

"_There's something I still don't get" I said after a long afternoon together. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care about me? Nobody does. I'm a disaster, a helpless piece of shit"_

"_Because" Louis said lifting up my chin so our eyes met. "I want to save you.__I know I can, if you let me"_

"_Save me from what? Godzilla?" I laughed._

"_Save you from yourself" he responded._

"_No one can save me Louis" she finally whispered._

Those last words remain in my thoughts even to this day. After I had turned him down he still kept trying and in the end he did save me. He saved me from my monsters. I would never be able to thank him enough.

My Superman. My Louis.


End file.
